Debt
by pansy1980
Summary: Voyager is home. Gretchen Janeway died a week ago, and Kathryn and her sister move into their childhood home together in efforts to save it. Finally done! Sorry about the delay!
1. Chapter 1

Debt

Voyager is home. Gretchen Janeway died a week ago, and Kathryn and her sister move into their childhood home together in efforts to save it.

During her years on Voyager, Kathryn thought a few times about her life if they ever made it home. A few things popped out in her mind, fresh coffee, her mother's homemade brownies baking in the oven, nagging her sister, and smelling the roses in the backyard garden.

She always thought it would be a happy reunion. One that was surrounded by family, old and new. So when Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant she didn't expect what happened next.

Chakotay had been at the helm, after Tom went to go see his wife and new daughter. Kathryn had remembered seeing Chakotay and Seven walking together in the corridors. Her older self had told her that they were involved. She didn't believe it then, but seeing them smile at each other as she left for her ready room, made her think twice.

As the door swooshed behind her, she sighed loudly and walked a few laps around the room. Even thou they were home, she was tense. It was almost like this was a dream and soon she would wake up and find that they were under attack by the Hirogen.

As Kathryn sat at her desk, her mind already at home in Indiana, there was a beep from her computer.

Kathryn pressed a few buttons and Admiral Paris appeared.

"Kathryn it is good to see you. And welcome home!"

"Thank you. It is good to be home and to see a section of space where we know where everything is."

Her response made Admiral Paris chuckle a bit.

"Captain, I have some good news and some bad news to tell you. The good news is that because of all of the problems that we had with the Dominion over the last few years all of the Maqui have been pardoned. Starfleet issued that order a few days ago. We were going to transmit that information to you, but you came home instead. If you would be so kind to tell your crew and give them my congratulations."

Kathryn nodded. "Thank you Admiral, I will make sure to tell them."

The admiral cleared his throat. "Kathryn, there is something else that you need to know. But I am going to let your sister tell you."

Phoebe appeared on the screen. "Kathryn you look so great! I am so glad that you are home. I have missed you so much!"

Kathryn wasted no time. "It's great to see you to Phoebe. Admiral Paris said that there was something important that you wanted to tell me."

Kathryn could see Phoebe begin to tear up. "Kathryn mom died a week ago. She went to bed and she just didn't wake up the next morning."

Kathryn put her face in her hands. The reality of the situation hitting her hard.

Phoebe continued. "Mom had been sick for a few months, but she didn't want to worry you about it. She figured that you had enough drama in the delta quadrant, day after day. She didn't want to add to your problems, especially since you were so far away and unable to do anything about them. Kathryn we had to sell half the farm to pay for her medical expenses. She tried to get a loan from the bank, but they wouldn't give her one because she hadn't worked for 10 years. The bank put a lean on the house, because we couldn't continue to pay our mortgage."

Kathryn shook her head. "But what about Starfleet Medical? Dad was an admiral, why didn't mom just go there instead of a regular hospital?"

Phoebe sighed. "We tried Kathryn, but because mom was never a Starfleet officer, they wouldn't allow her to go there. The only person that could take her there was you, but you were lost at the time. I even asked if I enrolled in Starfleet if they would accept her then. They told me that I would have to be at the academy for at least 3 years before I could even consider being accepted."

"That's outrageous Phoebe! I can't believe that Starfleet would do such an awful thing! Especially to our family, who has been in Starfleet for generations!"

"I know Kathryn. I am really glad you are back though. You should know that Admiral Paris did whatever he could for us. It's just that everything here has changed since you have been gone. Starfleet is no longer the Starfleet that we grew up with. The Dominion War changed all of it."

"Phoebe I don't know what to say other than I am sorry, and that I should be home in a few days. That way we can discuss this together. But don't worry we can save our house together, your big sister is here now!"

Phoebe laughed a bit. "Bye Kathryn, and don't get lost it's the giant blue planet right in front of you!"

Kathryn chuckled a bit as her younger sister disappeared. Kathryn was still in shock. She never thought that Starfleet could do something so dreadful. She was still in thought when the chime rang.

"Come."

Tuvok entered. "Captain, we are being hailed by one of the cruisers. It appears that they are headed toward Vulcan. Apparently Starfleet is aware of my condition and they have ordered me to go with them."

Kathryn was shocked. She was still the captain of Voyager, even though they were home. As far as she knew Starfleet had never gone around the captain for any requests. It made her angry, it made her furious, it made her more than a little pissed off.

"Thank you Tuvok, I wish to contact Starfleet myself just to check."

"Thank you captain."

"Dismissed."

As soon as Tuvok left she hailed Starfleet. Admiral Paris appeared.

"What the hell is going on Admiral? Tuvok just informed me that he is leaving on the next cruiser out to Vulcan. I know I have been gone a long time, but since when is the Captain of a vessel not informed about one of her crew leaving?"

"I know you are upset Kathryn, but I have nothing to do with it. In fact I am retiring in a month. Starfleet is not what it used to be. In fact, it's not a skeleton of what it used to be. The decisions are not coming from Starfleet command any longer. They are coming directly from the new Administration that governs Starfleet. The Administration was put together after all of the failings of the Dominion War."

"I don't even know what to say Admiral. I am in shock about all of this."

"I know Kathryn. I am sure that this is not how you wanted it to be when you got home. "

The transmission ended. Kathryn didn't know whether she wanted to throw up or cry. She was hurt by everything that Starfleet had done. She was hurt because she allowed Starfleet's principals to guide her through the Delta Quadrant. Everything that she ever knew, that she had strived for in her life, personal and professional had been rearranged. Deep inside Kathryn wished that she was still in the Delta Quadrant.

A few hours later Chakotay came to check up on her. He immediately sensed that there was something wrong. He wanted to ask her about it, but they hadn't really chatted or acknowledged each other for months. In fact Chakotay noticed how distant she had become from him since he had crash landed on the native sanctuary. He and Seven were supposed to have been at a conference together, but they never made it.

When Kathryn had found out that Chakotay had crashed into a force field over the planets surface she never said a word. In fact when she had overlooked his report of the planet she barely said anything. He had expected her to be furious, or at least tease him a bit for crashing another shuttle. But she simply ok the report and put it aside.

Now that he and Seven were in a relationship together, he really didn't want to get into it with her. In a few days, he would say goodbye and that would be the last of their relationship.

Kathryn finally uttered something to him as he was leaving.

"Thank you for your report Chakotay. I wanted to let you know that the Maqui have been pardoned."

Chakotay smiled. "Thank you captain, I will let the crew know."

As Chakotay left, Kathryn thought of how many times she had dreamed of getting home. And how many times she had played out the scenario of telling Chakotay how she felt about him. But that was a long time ago. And things were different between them. Almost as different as Starfleet.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Debt

Part2

_Thank you everyone for your feedback! I will try to get chapters written as fast a possible! Now sit back and enjoy reading part 2!_

After a week of debriefings Kathryn began to fully understand how much things had changed at Starfleet. Not only were most of the people she knew growing up gone, they had been replaced by some of the most illogical, defensive, bullish people she had ever met. Some of the members of the new Administration could make a Borg cry.

Kathryn sat through the debriefings of her crew, making comments on their attributes, behavior, and skills. The Administration took notes, but kept their eyes on the captain most of the time.

The last day, Kathryn was alone in the room. She had not been invited to sit on Chakotay's evaluation. When she had asked why, she was told that it was above her security clearance. Kathryn simply apologized and sat back down. A few minutes later one of the Administrators came back and sat in front of Kathryn. He had a puzzled look on his face. And then the questions began.

"Captain, what was the status of your relationship with the former Maqui?"

"They were valued members of my crew. Some of them were even on my senior staff. They worked hard to make the two separate crews one crew, and I…"

The administrator put his hand up. "That will be quite enough of that. What was your relationship with Commander Chakotay?"

"We worked together closely, and he was a trusted friend."

"I see, so you trusted a man who was a killer, even thou you were sent to retrieve him from Starfleet?"

"Chakotay did what he thought was right. I was asked to apprehend him. But after we were taken by the caretaker, we couldn't let them stay in the Brig. We thought we were going to be in the Delta Quadrant for 70 years."

The Administrator looked down at his padd. "I see. And how many times do you think you and he were on intimate terms?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you how many times you think you and the commander were on intimate terms?"

"No, I heard you. But we were never on intimate terms. We were only friends. I followed protocol even though sometimes it was the most difficult thing that I had to do. I followed the rules given to me by Starfleet."

"I see. Well captain it has come to our attention that we find it highly suspicious that you, never had any kind of relationship with someone you worked so close to. In fact we believe that you are lying. And therefore you will be given a lie detector test. If you pass we will continue this conversation at a later time."

"Like hell we will!"

The administrators face turned white.

"I have been a member of Starfleet my entire life. I have placed the goals and objectives of this organization above everything else in my life. If you think that I am going to take a lie detector test you are sadly mistaken. As of this moment I resign my commission."

The administrator stood up. "You will not receive any of your back pay if you do so. Therefore you will loose your home. Yes we know about your financial situations. But this is a choice that you are making."

Kathryn clenched her fists. She took off her pips and slid them across the table. "Sir for me it was never about the money. And as far as my financial situation is concerned, my sister and I will figure it out." And with that Captain Janeway became just Kathryn Janeway.

Kathryn was just turning a corner when she ran into Chakotay.

"Captain, I was just about to go and find you."

"Kathryn continued to walk by him silently. She spun around and faced him.

"Please just call me Kathryn."

Then Kathryn walked out of Starfleet for the last time. As she made her way toward the last step she turned around and looked up at the building that had been her home for more years than she could remember. She silently said goodbye and made her way to her new home. Her home in Indiana with her sister.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Debt (3)

Kathryn appeared home in Bloomington, Indiana. She walked alone to her home. The clouds were dark, a sure sign that rain would soon fall. Her memories took her back to her youth, when she lost a tennis match and walked home in a rainstorm. When she came inside the door her mom was their to comfort her with a cup of coffee and some homemade chocolate chip cookies. But that was the past, and her mother was dead.

As she made her way up the driveway, the raindrops began. In a few seconds the clouds opened up and the rain gushed out of them. Kathryn ran to the porch, and was already soaked when she got there.

She knocked on the door, and waited.

The door opened. "Kathryn?"

"Phoebe!" The two sisters hugged on the porch while the rain continued to fall. After a few minutes of tears and one long hug, Phoebe realized that her sister was completely soaked.

"Good grief I am all wet! Come in Kathryn I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow."

Kathryn grabbed a towel from the bathroom and sat down in the kitchen.

"Let's just say I didn't have anything to stick around for Phoebe."

"What do you mean Kathryn?"

Kathryn put the wet towel on the table. "I resigned my commission. I'm no longer a Starfleet officer."

Chakotay had wanted to go after Kathryn. But he had a meeting with some of the senior officials and the administration of Starfleet. As he entered the board meeting his mind continued to revisit what Kathryn had said.

"_Please just call me Kathryn."_

Something about the way that she had said it plagued his mind. Maybe it was the way that she said it to him. He knew that she was no longer his captain, or captain of Voyager. But something just wasn't right about the situation. She hadn't asked him to call her Kathryn for a long time. He pushed the memories aside and tried to listen to what the administration was talking about.

One of the members of the staff turned to him.

"Chakotay we would like you to begin your next assignment, tomorrow."

Chakotay looked confused. "Sir, with all due respect I have just arrived here back on Earth and I am anxious to have some time off, maybe visit some of my family. I have been gone for 7 years."

"The board understands this Chakotay. However we here at Starfleet have been working overtime as well. And frankly your JOYRIDE through the Delta Quadrant seems to be enough of a vacation to us. As far as we are considered you have been on vacation for 7 years."

Chakotay stiffened a little. "May I think about it?"

"Certainly not. You can make your decision now. And let me just tell you, if you do not agree to our terms you will not be receiving any repayment packages or any favors from Starfleet."

Chakotay stood up and took off his Starfleet jacket. He put in on the table.

"You can go to hell!" And Chakotay left. The board members simply took his jacket and placed it on the uniform recycler.

Chakotay went back to his quarters and packed a few of his items up and headed for the transport station. He needed to go see some of his cousin in Ohio, and try to get a job. He hadn't been out of work for years, and the prospect of starting over scared him a little.

But what had really made him angry was Starfleet. He never thought that Kathryn would be a member of an organization that would simply cast people off. He thought that he knew her better than that. Heck, he thought that they had been friends. Obviously, he had been mistaken. After all friends don't treat friends like enemies.

Phoebe wasn't shock to hear about what happened to her sister. Starfleet had changed. She knew that months ago. What surprised her was that Kathryn was no longer a part of it. Her whole life had been involved somehow with Starfleet.

"Don't worry Kathryn. Tomorrow we can both go out and try to find a job for you."

Kathryn had to laugh. She hadn't been unemployed since she quit at the coffee house at 14. She remembered the reason she left and the tears came tumbling out of her eyes.

"What is it Kathryn?"

"I realized something Phoebe. Remember when I used to work up at the coffee house?"

"Yeah, you were like 14."

"I just remembered why I quit."

Phoebe sat next to her sister on the couch. "Why did you quit?"

Kathryn started to laugh again. "I never could make any money I would spend my whole check on my coffee habit!"

Both of them began to laugh as the rain continued to fall outside. TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Debt 4

For the second time in his life Chakotay didn't know what he was going to do. The first time was when he left Starfleet to help his family. It was something that he thought would give him honor, but instead it gave him nightmares at night, and a sense of loss.

His father had died the year before, and they hadn't parted on good terms. A part of him was still angry at him, and another part of him missed his father. He always thought that his father was a bit of a loose canon. Especially when he had taken Chakotay away from his friends and family to visit his distant relatives in the rainforest.

But that was years ago. Decades ago. Now he was an old man, and old man with nothing to show for it. A man that was poor, lonely and unhappy. And worst of all a man whose anger had returned after speaking with Starfleet.

As Chakotay was boarding a shuttle, which was headed toward Ohio, a thought crossed his mind. He remembered the first day that he beamed to Voyager. The first time that he had witnessed Kathryn first hand. That day was still etched in his mind. He thought of the countless times he had dreamed of her. The times that he wished he had taken a chance with her, and broke through the bonds that restricted her. There were days that he had secretly wished that she had come to him, ready to throw away all protocol. But that was the past, and the Kathryn that he knew, or thought he knew was dead to him.

When Chakotay arrived in Ohio it was already late. He got directions to his cousin's home and walked quietly down the street. The rain was beginning to fall, and he shivered a bit under his light jacket. Chakotay had never been to Ohio, in fact the only state that he had never visited. It was something very curious because it was the only state where he actually had family.

As he made his way toward the front door a part of him actually cringed. Here he was at 50, no job, no money and no place to live. As he rang the doorbell he hoped that his cousin would remember him.

The door opened.

"Say it isn't so!"

Chakotay grinned.

"Hello cousin long time no see!"


	5. Chapter 5

Debt5

The following day was Phoebe's day off. She got up early to start breakfast and to her surprise Kathryn was already up. This for Phoebe was something unheard of.

"Kathryn why are you up so early?"

"When you're on a starfish for seven years things change."

"I see. To bad you weren't on a starship when you were 13 that way you could have woken yourself up for school instead of having me do it for you!"

Kathryn turned to her sister. "Are you seriously still angry about that Phoebe it was one time! How was I supposed to know that you were allergic to feathers?"

Phoebe turned around with a spatula in her hand. "The answer is no, and no I don't want to relive that day ever!"

Kathryn had to admit that she had forgotten about that day. It was the day that she was starting junior high. Phoebe had been annoying her for weeks about a certain blemish on her face. She had set a trap the night before that involved feathers and water. Needless to say it was successful.

Kathryn tried to hide her smile but Phoebe caught her.

"Kathryn are you thinking about that again?"

Kathryn tired not to laugh but she burst out laughing. Phoebe shook her head and continued with breakfast.

8 hours later-

Kathryn and Phoebe returned home exhausted. They both had been going non stop all day. Neither of them had eaten anything other than breakfast that morning. Kathryn had been everywhere looking for a job. Everyone had said the same thing. Either she was to overqualified, or she didn't have enough experience or the old standby, why don't you try Starfleet Academy?"

Kathryn tired to look on the plus side especially when she noticed that she had several new messages on the phone. As she listened to the messages her smile turned to a frown. Kathryn put down the phone and sat on the couch. Phoebe sat down next to her with a cup of coffee.

"Bad news Kathryn?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Apparently Starfleet put the word out about me. It seems that one of the interested employers changed their mind when they contacted Starfleet for some background information. It seems that I am hostile and very unfriendly. Apparently the employer erased me from consideration of the applicants. He was just calling to let me know. Phoebe I am worried. We have to make another large payment in a few weeks!"

"Sis don't worry about this payment I have it covered. I have been saving since Mom died. You just need to help me with next month's payment ok?"

Chakotay had found it easy to get a job. In fact he had only worked for a few days when he was promoted. Apparently tactical teachers were needed badly. He had fit the description of employee skills perfectly. And suddenly he was making a lot of money. He was going to training seminars, teaching new cadets, and making new contacts on a daily basis.

6 months later-

Chakotay was happy. He repaid the loan to his cousin, and moved into his new house. He was going on vacation. He and his new "friend" were going to Chicago for the week. He had never met a woman like Emily before. He was actually thinking about settling down. And that was something that he hadn't thought of since Voyager had landed.

Emily was tall. She was intelligent. She wasn't pretty but Chakotay didn't care about that. He had dated pretty women before and it had ended badly for him. Besides being older that sort of thing didn't matter as much anymore.

So the two of them went to Chicago. Emily had fallen asleep on his shoulder during the trip. A strange thing happened when he looked at her. A part of him remembered Kathryn. He recalled a time on Voyager that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder in exactly the same way. Kathryn. He shook his mind clear of his thoughts and closed his eyes.

Emily had never been to Chicago. In fact she had spent most of her life in Boston. She had been born there, went to school there, graduated from Boston University. She was a music teacher at Boston University.

They had just made it to the Peninsula Hotel when it had begun to rain. The Peninsula was an older hotel that had been rebuilt in the year 2000. It had stood the test of time and was an elegant hotel. Emily grinned as she looked around.

"Chakotay this place is beautiful."

He kissed her cheek. "I thought you would like it. In fact they are even having a painting gallery opening tomorrow next door, if you want to go." He smiled and waited for her face to light up with joy.

"Chakotay, you know I would love that! You planned this whole vacation didn't you?"

He put his hand on her lips. "Not another word, Emily."

Emily smiled, but remained quiet.

They passed a large dinning area, on their way to there room and decided to go have dinner. They both marveled at the name of the restaurant.

THE GOLDEN WATER

They were led to their table and were seated. Both of them were looking at their menus when the waitress came over.

"Hello and welcome to the GOLDEN WATER, I will be your waitress tonight my name is Kathryn. Would you like to start the evening off with a bottle of wine?"

Chakotay looked over his menu with trepidation.

"Kathryn?"

Kathryn was so shocked that she dropped the bottle of wine on the floor. It crashed to the floor spilling the red liquid everywhere.

Kathryn only apologized and moved the couple to a new table. The manager saw what had happened and immediately began shouting at Kathryn.

"This is the second bottle this month Kathryn! This time it is coming out of your pay!"

Chakotay overheard the conversation and went over to Kathryn and the manager.

"Sir, with all due respect it was my fault. I will gladly pay for the bottle of wine."

Kathryn still remained silent.

The manager nodded and went back to his post.

When Chakotay returned to his table, Emily said that she was not feeling well and that she wanted to go to bed. Chakotay was going to go with her, but she asked him to bring her some food later.

"Please Chakotay enjoy your wine, I will see you later." Emily went back to her room, just as Kathryn arrived with the food."

"Here you are sir."

"Kathryn could you sit for a minute?"

"Look Chakotay I really thank you for helping me out back there. But I have a job to do, and my break isn't for another 3 hours."

"Ok, I understand that. Could you get me the manager please?"

Kathryn looked horrified. "I will be right back."

The manager appeared with Kathryn right behind him.

"Is there a problem sir"

Chakotay took a sip of his wine and shook his head. "No sir, everything is just fine. I was hoping that I could speak to the waitress for a few moments. She is an old friend of mine. I know that she doesn't have a break for a good three hours, but I am willing to pay for any time that she is not on the clock."

Kathryn's face turned beet red. She sat in front of Chakotay, and watched him eat a few bites.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Debt 6

Chakotay could tell by the expression on Kathryn's face that she was really steamed. In fact he could honestly say that there had only been a few times that he had actually seen her this irate. He knew what it was about, and it was about her, not about him. She was embarrassed to be seen in this situation. Her pride or what was left of it was hurt. What he didn't understand was why.

"So know that you have fully embarrassed me Chakotay what is it that you want?"

Chakotay studied her carefully. The situation was delicate and he understood that if he pushed to hard that she would never come clean.

"I just wanted to talk to you Kathryn. I haven't seen you in ages and frankly I wanted to thank you."

Kathryn looked puzzled. "Thank me for what?"

Chakotay grinned. "For giving me the pleasure of remembering how much I hate Starfleet. And reminding me of why I quit to begin with. I honestly didn't know that you would continue being part of an organization that is very poorly run."

Kathryn bit her lip. She knew what he was doing. But she was to smart so she did what anyone in her situation would do. She evaded the issue.

"I am sorry to hear that Chakotay. So how long have you an Emily been together?"

Darn, he thought. She saw that coming a mile away.

"We have been together for a few months. So do you have a nice view from your top corner office or did you settle for something a little less grand, say a condo by the bay?"

Kathryn could begin to feel her blood boil. He was being coy with her. He knew something was wrong and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. She thought for a moment and something jarred her mind.

"So Chakotay, since you are no longer in Starfleet what are you doing?"

He grinned, and for a moment she wished that he was with her and not with Emily. "Actually I own my own tactical company; I am a professor during the winter semester. I also do routine classes around the country for colleges."

"I am very happy for you Chakotay. I really need to be getting back now, so if there are no more questions I would like to get back to work."

Chakotay looked at Kathryn and spoke. "Just two more questions Kathryn, and then I promise you may go, as long as you are honest with me."

She sat back and sighed.

"Why are you working here Kathryn, if Starfleet paid you very well after Voyager returned to the Alpha quadrant?"

Kathryn sighed. "You want to know fine I will tell you. I quit Starfleet Chakotay. Yes the mighty queen of Starfleet quit. And do you want to know why I quit? Because they asked me what kind of affair I was having with YOU! I told them that we were colleagues and that I thought of you highly. But they thought that their was no way that nothing happened between us for 7 years! So they told me that **I** would have to take a liar dictator test. I refused and they garnished my pension and everything so I told them to shove it!"

Chakotay's eyes were rounder than the moon as she continued.

"The reason that I am here Chakotay is to pay off my mother's doctor's expenses so that my sister and I can stay in the house that we were born in. Because Captain Kathryn Janeway couldn't get a job anywhere else! And do you know why? Because Starfleet blacklisted me! That's why!"

In that moment Kathryn got up and proceeded to leave the table. Chakotay grabbed her arm. "Kathryn I have one other question for you."

Kathryn turned her head determined not to look into his eyes.

"What is it Chaktoay?"

"Do you love me?"

Chakotay got up and faced her. He remembered how small she was compared to him. And everything that he had felt for her for years began to re-emerge as they were close.

Kathryn shook her head no.

Chakotay continued to hold her arm. He put his hand up to her chin and held it up so that he could see her face. "You never were a good liar Kathryn." And then he kissed her. Deeply. Passionately. The way that he had wanted to kiss her for years.

Emily had just walked into the restaurant to see what was keeping Chakotay when she saw them. A part of her just knew and so she quietly went back up to the suite to leave.

When the kiss finally ended Kathryn's tears feel effortlessly down her face.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Debt 7

The Conclusion...

Dedicated to those who have waited a long time for this. I am sorry.

He looked down at her small frame now, amazed at how much he still loved her, even after all these years apart. He had loved her for years, he had loved her longer and deeper then any other women he had ever known.

Kathryn stood in his arms. Had he just kissed her, or had she only dreamed it in her mind? He was holding her tightly, but she was still trying to process everything that had happened. Her mind went blank as she smiled at him, she leaned up to kiss him again, and then everything crashed back into her brain. She took a step back, and looked him in the eyes. "Chakotay, I have to get back to work now, and you need to go back to Emily." He wanted to say something to her, but she had already left.

Chakotay sat at his table silently. He took one of the salt shakers and slowly pushed it in front of him, side to side. He sighed again and took a sip of his water. For once he really had no idea what he wanted. I mean he knew what he wanted, it was the same thing that he had wanted for years. He wanted her, but he had the feeling that she didn't want him. And that wounded his pride, or what was left of it.

"I'm tired of this," he said to himself. He was just about ready to get up and go back up to the hotel, when she appeared in front of him again. She sat in front of him, silently. He watched her for a moment, carefully. And then she spoke.

"Chakotay, we need to talk about this."

He shook his head and in the lowest voice he could muscle up, he said, "No.".

"What?"

He got angry. He had no idea where it came from but his anger overtook him. "I said no. I am tired of talking about us Kathryn, especially when there is not even an us. Honestly I have never talked so much about talking."

Kathryn was quiet. "I see."

And then he added something that she would never forget for the rest of her life.

"Kathryn, let me ask you this, Have you ever just wanted to fuck me? No talking, no thinking, no analyzing ever situation, nothing. Just you and I, making love all day and all night?"

She kept quiet. Perhaps it was the shock, or perhaps she was still trying to figure out, why he had asked her such a question. She didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet. For once, he was the one in charge, and she felt small.

Chakotay shook his head. " I see. Well Kathryn, I need to be leaving now, you have a good rest of the day, and I hope that everything works out for you in the future." And then he got up and left.

A few weeks later-

Phoebe was planting some pansies in the front yard. She had discovered that they grew best by the front of the house, by the side of the porch. She was so engrossed in making the rows that she didn't notice that Kathryn was walking up the path.

Kathryn turned to her sister, put her hands on her hips and gave her sister the captains stare.

"Your second row is off by 2 cm, please see that you fix it."

Phoebe looked at her sister, bit her bottom lip, and grabbed a dirt clod and threw it at Kathryn. "No thanks sis, I think I will keep this row exactly the same."

Kathryn grabbed her own weapon. The garden hose. "Haven't I told you many times Phoebe, that you should never mess with your older, wiser sister?"

Phoebe looked at her sister. "Who is that coming up the path?"

Kathryn was not going to fall for that. "Nice try sis."

"Kathryn, I am serious!"

Kathryn was just about ready to turn the hose on, when she heard a voice behind her. She dropped the hose, just as she was turning around, she noticed Phoebe's face. And then she saw why, Phoebe looked like she was going to cry.

In front of her stood Chakotay. Dressed like he was going to a wedding, in a full tuxedo. He looked stunning, he looked better then stunning. He took her breath, away. And then all he did was take 2 large steps and and he was at her side, he glanced at her eyes for one moment, and then his lips were on hers.

When the kiss finally ended, he looked at her one last time, he pulled something out of his pocket, and put it in her hand. She looked at the box, and then she looked back at him, but he was already kneeling in front of her.

"Marry me Kathryn. There is no one else but you."

Kathryn opened the box. Inside was a ring, that made her cry. And then she realized something, she turned to her sister and her sister smiled. "It's the same one Kathryn, its mom's ring. He came by the house a week ago and told me the whole story. I told him to ask you to marry him, with mom's ring. Kathryn, don't be an ass. He loves you, say yes, because if you don't I will."

Chakotay let a laugh roll out of him. But he continued to watch Kathryn.

She nodded her head.

"Was that a yes Kathryn?"

"Yes."

The two of them were married that weekend. In the same spot that her parents were married, under the large maple tree that grew in the backyard.

Phoebe noticed how happy and content her sister was. And she was glad. Because finally after many years, she had found some level of happiness. As the couple was saying their final I do's, Phoebe thought about her mom and her dad, and wished that they had been alive to see this. But she knew that a part of them was witnessing it first hand.

The love that her mother and father shared, was the same love that Kathryn and Chakotay shared.

The End.


End file.
